Love Bites
by LadyGuineverethedark
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome right? He's been with her, in her time, for three years, it has to be love. But why does he only dream about Kikyo. NiraVaraliBeta


This Story was created by me, but my beta partner was NiraVarali - she rocks!

**_Love Bites.._**

He did love Kagome didn't he? Of course he cared about her, but was love a little too strong when all he thought about was Kikyo. In the begining he'd never second guess his love for Kagome. The beginning being three years ago when he'd completed the jewel shard, wished that he would be human and Kikyo would have a second chance at life. Now however, even when he was with Kagome, he dreamed of Kikyo. He remembered the feel of her lips pressed against his, the sweet passion that remained sedated by a kiss.

He turned over in the bed to face his lover. Kagome has certainly changed, not that he hadn't as well. Her hair was straighter, and her skin paler. She looked happier though, as if all her dreams had come true, and reluctantly he admitted to himself, that this was his doing. His hair was of course back to black. He'd gotten it cut significantly shorter, though. His eyes were the same lovely brown but they had lost the spark of hope that he once had... when he was with Kikyo.

He dressed in Band Tees and baggy pants with arm bands hanging from his arms. He'd gotten several piercings from the one in his upper ear to the one in his lip, Kagomes favorite was the piercing in his left eyebrow. She thought it was sexy, just like every other girl who came into contact with him.

He stood up. He couldn't do it to her anymore. He didn't love her like he had told himself he did. He looked down at her and sighed. If it killed him he would find his true love, and he would marry her. Without a warning left Kagome behind to look for her. Slipping out of the open window to their apartment, he landed on the concrete sidewalk, his feet hardly making a sound. He sped through the city, jumping from roof to roof making his way back to the shrine. He silently skidded to a stop in front of the well. He loved her... but he had to do this. He jumped down into the swirling lights of blue and within moments he stood at the bottom of that same well, in fuedal times.

He jumped out and looked around. He might never find Kikyo again, but he had to try. He closed his eyes tears swelling up in them, he did love Kagome... but he couldn't love her the way he loved Kikyo.

He wandered around for days on end. He could smell her, but he couldn't find her.

On the seventh night of searching for the revived priestess he had almost lost all hope. He stopped to rest in an open feild. It wasn't the safest place, since it was out in the open without any of the defense trees provided, but he hadn't actually rested since the night he left Kagome. Hearing a rustling in a bush a few feet away he jumped to his feet, readying his claws. To his relief a miko stepped out from behind a tree with a bundle of flowers resting in her arms as she bent over to pick another. She cut her eyes to him and her mouth dropped. Her flowers hit the ground and she straightened up.

"I...Inu..." Her eyes watered and she shut them tightly looking to the ground. Of course it wasn't him, he'd left her for Kagome.

She rememered it perfectly she had searched for him tirelessly after her body was returned, she wanted nothing more than to spend her growing years with him. She'd eventually found him, kissing her reincarnation, with the same passion he'd shown her.

He rushed forward and crushed her with a passionate embrace, "I... I... Kikyo!" He clung to her tightly. He never wanted to let her go ever again. "I'm so sorry, Kikyo. I've missed you so much." He mumbled into her haori, tears he was unable to keep at bay flowing down his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Then lifting her chin he placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

There was a silence then a quivering voice spoke "Inuyasha...how...how could you." The hurt voice wasn't Kikyo's. He turned to see his fiance standing before him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ka...gome.." Kagome's broken features spoke of heartbreak and imense sadness. Tears, too, poured down her face, but they were not ones of joy as his had been. Her eyes were lit with a dark fury.

"YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T BOTHER!" She turned, glittering tears flying out behind her as she ran away from the heart wrenching sight. She wanted to go home now, she wanted to tear apart their 'happy home' and she wanted to rid herself of any memorys she had of him.

He let go of Kikyo and went to run for Kagome when Kikyo grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her, his expression softened. "Please..Inuyasha...don't leave me again..." She looked at him desparately before dropping to her knees and holding her head in her hands while sobbing out. "I refuse to lose to her again...I refuse to lose you again..." He bent over and comforted her. "I won't ever leave you again Kikyo...I promise..." He pulled her face up by the chin and kissed her lips gently, again. He didn't care how much pain it caused Kagome, he wouldn't let it effect Kikyo again, not like it had last time.

"I love you," he whispered again.

**PLEASE COMMENT 33**


End file.
